Twitch Plays Pokemon ThunderYellow
by GemKnight
Summary: A Twitch-plays-pokemon Themed story about Yellow beginning her Pokemon Adventure, Hybrid 1st-3rd & 6th gen (Presumed a 6th gen remake of Yellow, including Sevii Islands of FireRed/LeafGreen and Jhoto; will include Mega Evolution and a final boss that will depend on how the story goes)


A/N: this is a "twitch-run" "played" on a made-up 6th gen remake of Yellow dubbed "ThunderYellow". But above all its a made up story. At times I will ask the readers for input to properly randomize things, other times story will trump other things. I will have to remind myself of the specifics of Sevii islands since I will include them, I will also include a post-Elite Four arc in Jhoto, and a "final boss fight" to end the game. Yellow will in appearance be based off the Pokemon Adventures Manga, though that's where her similarities will end.

End A/N

 **[Up] [Up]**

' _Huh? What's that sound?'_

 **[Down] [Down]**

' _Why am I hearing voices?_ '

 **[Left] [** **R** **ight]**

' _Where are they coming from?_ '

 **[Left] [** **R** **ight]**

' _Am I going crazy?_ '

 **[B] [A] [Select] [Start]**

Welcome the world of Pokemon- Twitch-style. Today is your tenth birthday, and I have for you a gift, and a curse. This world is filled with creatures known as Pokemon. I give to you a power to unleash their maximum potential, but this power comes at the cost of your freedom and even your very sanity...

But first, what is your name:

∆ _Yellow_

∆ Anne

∆ Marie

∆ create new

This is your rival, you've known him since you were in diapers, whatever his name is:

∆ Blue

∆ Murphy

∆ _Michael √_

∆ create new

Let your journey begin...

Yellow opens her eyes, she's in her room, for now there are only a few voices, and they seem mellow and quite...

 **[Open the computer]**

"What, okay?"

Yellow started up the PC

 **[Take the potion]**

Yellow took the potion, she put it in the medicine pocket of her bag.

 **[Go downstairs]**

Yellow went downstairs. Yellow's mother stepped in front of her and handed her a box.

"Happy birthday Yellow, good luck on your journey."

 _Yellow_ _received_ _the Pokegear, phone attachment._

 _Yellow_ _received_ _the Pokegear, clock attachment._

 _Yellow_ _received_ _Key Item, Mysterious Stone._

"Professor Oak should be waiting in his lab for you."

A few more voices joined in, they weren't as quiet as the first ones.

 **[Get out of town!]**

"What- but- Oak?"

 **[LEAVE!]**

Yellow headed out and turns towards Route 1. As she took her first step in the tall grass-

"Wait!" Professor Oak called out to her, chasing her down. "It's dangerous to walk in the tall grass, wild Pokemon hide in there.

The professor is interrupted as a wild Pikachu attacks. Oak sends out a Tauros. After a moment of consideration, he shrugs and throws a white Pokeball at the Pikachu. The ball twitches once, twice, click.

After that Oak escorts Yellow to his lab, waiting there is Michael, looking cross and impatient.

"Michael, what are you doing here, I wanted you to come in later today."

"This town is boring and smells, I was gonna see if you're gonna be boring too today."

Professor Oak sighs in annoyance, "Okay, Yellow, on the table there is a pokeball, inside is a Pokemon for you to start your journey with."

But as yellow starts to move, Michael rushes over objecting. "WHAT! No way Yellow gets to start before me!"

"Michael I have a different Pokemon I was going to give you this afternoon-"

"Is is stronger than this one?"

"Well they both have about the same potential?"

"Then i don't care I want this one first."

Oak groans in painful annoyance, "Alright Michael, take that one..." He shakes his head, Yellow come over here, I won't have the Pokemon I was gonna give Michael till this afternoon, but i guess this Pikachu is a fair partner to start with. Why don't you give a nicknane to the caught Pikachu?"

Pikachu (m)'s name:

 **[BAALmn]**

Baal let out electric shriek as it ejected itself from the pokeball forcefully.

Professor Oak looked surprised "It seems your Pikachu doesn't like being in a pokeball?" He shrugs, "Well why don't you just walk around wit it for a while and see if he calms down. Maybe walking with your Pokemon will make them like you more."

The voices started whispering, plotting, some were telling her to move this way and that, others seemed to be chatting what sounded like strategy. Oak and Michael just watched while Yellow wandered around the room checking this and that. When she finally brushed passed Michael he seemed to jump to alertness-

"Hey, Weirdo, I got a Pokemon, lemme use it to crush your weak-looking rat."

Yellow looked at Baal, but immediately the voices consumed her again. The voices took over her own will to command.

 **[Growl]**

Michael opened, moving first with Tackle.

 **[Growl]**

Michael's Eevee went second this time and tackled again, but it was noticeably weaker.

 **[Thundershock]**

Michael's Eevee used Helping Hand next, but it failed, Michael looked disgusted at the results.

 **[Thundershock]** Critical Hit!

Eevee tackled again and Baal was looking a little roughed up, but still had a fair bit of strength left.

 **[Growl]** _'what? But he's on the ropes?'_

Michael smirked, he looked like he had a plan, he commanded Eevee to Tail Whip.

 _'I don't like that look, we need to finish this, we need to-'_ **[Growl]** _'dammit!'_

A change in tactics, Michael had Eevee Sand-Attack.

 **[Thundershock]** _'does this mean we're cooperating now?'_

Eevee was barely hanging on, but it mustered another Sand-Attack.

 **[Thundershock]** _'yes!'_ Missed... _'Dammit!'_

"Now to soften you up for the kill," Tail Whip.

 **[Growl]**

Tail Whip

 **[Thundershock]**...Miss

"That was too close, Sand-Attack again."

 **[Thundershock]** _'Please?'_ Eevee fainted "Yes!"

BAALmn reached level 6

BAALmn learned Tail Whip

"Man I picked the wrong Pokemon, I'll have to see if this weakling can at least let me catch something more awesome. Smell ya later losers."


End file.
